


Hello, Brooklyn

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Past Violence, its nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Elmer decides that he'll go to Brooklyn to hopefully get Spot to back them in the strike. What he doesn't count on is the amount of memories and emotion bound to the place.





	Hello, Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my wip folder for a while now, so its probably not the greatest, but oh well.  
> This is based on my head canon that Elmer was orginally from Brooklyn and how he got his nickname even though that isn't really touched on in this  
> Enjoy!

Elmer stops before crossing the bridge, all of his courage from earlier gone. People continue to push past him angrily as he stands there, frozen. Just staring up at the towers of the bridge.

He hasn't crossed that bridge in almost five years. 

Five years, he lets out a low whistle. A lot has changed in that time. 

Elmer takes a step onto the bridge, his heart in his throat. He takes a deep breath. They won't kick him out again, Stripes isn't in power anymore. Brooklyn won't hurt him, his old home won't hurt him. Brooklyn can't hurt him, it's just a turf with newsies like any other. He has nothing to be afraid of. 

He walks briskly to the lodging in Brooklyn, ignoring the stares of the newsies he passes. He stands on the steps before the looming building, rapping on the door with a shaking hand. He tries to steel himself for what's to come. To his surprise the door is opened by a small girl in a dirty red skirt, she's probably no older than Les. “Wadda ya want?” she looks up at him with fierce eyes, “You'se ain't Brooklyn.”

“I've come to talk to Spot Conlon, Jack Kelly sent me.” He pauses, “Tell him Glue came back.” 

“You sure are a funny one,” She says turning away, but not slamming the door either. So he follows her inside.

She disappears between the bunks into a back room. Leaving Elmer to look around the place for himself. It hasn't changed much, there are more clothes strewn about and the bunks have obviously been slept in. But it's still the same old lodging house. The fireplace is still the same sooty mess of logs, though it has no use in the dead of summer. He can even point to the bunk were he slept for so many nights. His heart aches as he remembers all of the good times he had here. It's all so familiar but also foreign at the same time.

“Who'd ya say is waiting for me, Dotty? 'cuz the only person I knew who went by Glue died a long time ago.” Spot comes in following the small child. 

It takes Spot a second or two to realize that Elmer is standing there, his eyes go wide when he sees him. 

“Dotty, go to the docks, I'm sure the boys’ll have something for you to do.” He pushes the girl towards the door despite her protest.

“It's been awhile.” Elmer tries his luck with simple conversation. 

“Like hell it's been awhile, I thought you were dead!” Spot’s anger is overwhelming, but it doesn't mask the relief hiding in his voice. 

“I thought so too,” He steps closer to the Brooklyn leader. “But Finch found me and patched me up, I've been in 'Hattan ever since.” 

“All those years I thought you had died, I thought I should be dead too. And you've just been living the good life over with Jack and his band of merry men? And never thought to tell me that you weren't dead?! You never did Glue, you never did.” Spot's cheeks are flushed and he's breathing heavily. 

“I thought you would never want to see me after that. That you would soak me on sight if I ever showed up. And it's not Glue anymore, just Elmer.” He huffs out a breath, shaking his head. Coming was a bad idea.

Spot doesn't look happy, “Somethin’ tells me that's not why you'se here.”  
Elmer blushes, of course how could he forget. “Manhattan's on strike since they raised the price of papes. Jack wants to know if Brooklyn will back us.” 

“And he sent you because of your history with us.” Spot gives him a disapproving glare.

“No, none of them know I'm from here. I couldn't risk getting thrown out again.” He looks at the floor. “Not after all that.” 

They both remember the day Elmer left, it wasn't pretty. 

The day itself was a damp grey one they were both twelve and had no concept of what they were doing was “wrong”. Stripes had walked in, the two couldn't pull apart fast enough before he started screaming at them. Elmer remembers standing in front of Spot, the only time someone ever protected the fierce Spot Conlon. He remembers taking blow after blow, protecting the only thing he loved in the world. After they that threw him onto the street and chased him until he just barely stumbled over the bridge. He was broken and bruised beyond recognition when Finch found him. 

“So Jack just sent you to get our support?” Spot sounds skeptical. 

“Yeah, but I thought it would be good to see you again. Because believe it or not, I miss you.” He's staring straight into Spot's eyes, daring him to make a move. 

“Yeah sure.” Spot turns away, his arms crossed over his chest, the red sleeveless shirt taught across his shoulders. 

“I'm serious Sean, I missed you, I still miss you.” He grabs Spot's shoulder, rotating him around. 

“You don't have the right to call me that.” Spots eyes are full of fury as he pulls away.

“Then who does? Who has the right to the great Spot Conlon's heart?!” He doesn't know when he got so angry. “Because apparently it's not me!” 

“Glue, stop.” Spots eyes are frantic now, shooting towards the door. 

“What just so you can kick me to the curb too? Or are you worried your empire here is going to fall apart if they find out their leader happens to like boys? Well I don't care, I still love you even after all of this shit!” The words just won't stop, his anger boiling over. He is from Brooklyn after all and their tempers are notorious. 

“Elmer!” Spot is never this calm. He steps towards Elmer, who instinctively steps back. They're now backed up against the nearest set of bunks.  
His anger is ebbing, all emotions draining from him when he realizes what he's said. “Yeah?” He gets out weakly. 

“You still feel that way?” Spot looks at him like he's debating doing something stupid, or maybe he's going to beat the shit out of Elmer.

“Well, yeah.” Elmer takes a shaky breath, “I wouldn't have come down here if I didn't.” 

Spot moves even closer and Elmer is sure he's going to get soaked, the fire in Spot's gaze is unmistakable. But no hits come, Elmer opens his eyes that he doesn't remember closing. 

“Good,” Spot says, standing almost flush with Elmer. And with that Elmer leans down and connects their lips. 

They're both rusty and the kiss is messy, but it's so them that it doesn't matter. They're together for this moment and that's enough. Eventually hands find hips and kisses stray from lips. Spot is happier than he's been in a while, and maybe if the strike brought them back together he might backup Kelly, if only to see more of Elmer. He doesn’t want to lose this again. But they pull apart, knowing that the longer they do this the more danger they're in. Elmer says his goodbyes, stealing a few more kisses while he's at it, and heads back to Manhattan with the knowledge that Brooklyn will back them up in the long run and a renewed spark in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make my day, so if you liked it or saw something I should change let me know! 
> 
> My tumblr is @ad-astra-de-luna if you want to shoot me an ask or prompt or really anything


End file.
